


Pure Souls

by Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of blood, A tiny bit though, Amnesia, Depressing Thoughts, F/M, Mentions of Religeon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4726784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse/pseuds/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding a mysterious gem in ancient ruins, Wilson is informed that it contains a sealed life form trapped inside, eager to free it, he inlists the help of the group, but when it is free, They aren't too happy to see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So... This is a thing, I hope you guys like it, I am working hard to improve, so let me know if you liked it, or maybe what I can improve on.

A small girl, only 10 years old, ran through her village, or rather, the burning rubble it was becoming; her pure white dress was somewhat burned at the edges, but the hooded cape that everyone in the village always wore remained untouched by the flames.

The clockwork creations the adults of the village had made were malfunctioning, their original purpose was to protect the people, but something went wrong, it was like another force had taken control of them, there were hounds of all kinds attacking, the fire had been started by the sparks of the Bishops and the Fire Hounds.

"Mother, Father... Where are you!" She called, but it was drowned out due to the roaring of monsters and screaming of people.

"Winfree, get over here!" She heard an elder call her, she ran over to him.

"W-where are my parents?!" Winfree was terrified, he put a hand on her shoulder, his expression that of great pain.

"Dear child, you must go to the temple, it is your last chance..." He said, Winfree didn't need to be told twice, she took off in a sprint, just barely out-running two Hounds and a Spider, their temple was just ahead.

She wasn't like the other kids, she didn't understand what the adults did and said in the rituals and ceremonies, but if she asked her parents, the response was always the same 'One day you will understand...' For some reason, she didn't want that day to come.

She finally entered the temple, no monsters had gotten to it yet, frightend, she called out once again, but nobody answered.

"Hello, friend, looking for your family?" A dark voice filled the room, Winfree shivered.

"Show yourself!" She snapped, wishing she had her spear, a tall man appeared in front of her, he was wearing a fancy suit and carried a tall glass of wine, in her mind, he looked like one of the funny-looking creatures that the adults talked about.

"Now, now... No need for hostility, after all, look." He pointed to a dimly lit corner, Winfree would recognize them even if they were not dirty with ash.

She slowly walked over to them, yes, they were her Mother and Father, her Father's hair always stuck up a bit, unless it was raining, which fit his happy (if not somewhat eccentric) personality; it had a short, white tuft in the front, many people had it, including herself, as she had a white streak in her ponytail.

She stared at her Mother, she would always find her Mother to be beautiful, she was one of the very few who did not have the bit of white hair, and had a bit of a temper, but always looked so sweet, her long hair was separated into two ponytails that lay flat over her shoulders.

Her parents had fallen asleep holding hands.

"F-father... Wake up... Please, we have to get out of here... Mother...?" It didn't matter if she tugged at their clothes, or begged, or even cried, they didn't wake up.

"I can bring you to them... If you'd like." He spoke calmly, knelt down to her level and put a hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"You c-can? How? Who... Are you?" She sniffed, now with tears down her face.

"My name is Mistro... The king of the realm." He laughed darkly, Winfree tried to back away, but he wouldn't let her.

A white-hot pain roared through her, she screamed as she felt her mind go blank and her limbs go numb, she could feel the world around her start to disappear.

Where the young girl once stood, a single white gem slowly floated to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When searching for a new home, Wilson and Willow stumble upon a mysterious place, and a beautiful, ancient jewel is discovered, but it seems someone else is also looking for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I really like this story, so hopefully updates will be quick! Leave a comment if you liked it!

Chapter 1: New Life  
It was a calm autumn afternoon, Wilson and Willow were hunting for a place to make a new winter camp, every season the group left their camp for one of the other four they had created, of course, the spring and summer camps were still fully operational, but a Deerclops had raveged the winter camp, forcing the survivalists to flee, but in doing so, they managed to find two more people, a man and a woman who were struggling to survive, and to make matters worse; desperate for food, one had fallen onto an ice flow.  
Wilson smiled, that was the day that they had met Wigfrid and Wes, after rescuing Wes, they had been kind enough to take the group back to their makeshift home, a few days later and it was time to leave, and the two joined them.  
Onto a more pressing matter, a new winter camp, after all, winter was slowly creeping up on them, and most of the others were occupied with trying to keep their minds healthy, last night had been a full moon, which brought upon Woodie's curse, Abigail finally made a reappearance after fending off Hounds, Webber had been injured by one of said Hounds; Wes, Wickerbottom, Wolfgang and Wigfrid were out gathering food and supplies, WX-78, was guarding over the camp.  
"Do you think we should go north?" Willow asked, snapping him out of his thoughts, his head tilted. He wasn't sure.  
"Yes, we probably should, oh, I forgot to ask... Do you have you have any rocks or logs with you?" He said, she frowned, she knew what that question meant, it meant 'we may have to make a temporary camp for the night.'  
She nodded and they continued, when something caught her eye, "Wilson, do remember last time we went to Clockwork Ruins?"  
He shuddered, and nodded "Wendy was almost killed... As well as you, Miss Willow, why would you ask?" She pointed to what looked like the ruins of an ancient village, which was strangely absent of any monsters.  
"Oh my... We may want to see that, after all, somebody could have simply defeated the Clockwork Monsters." Said Wilson, "An enemy to Maxwell is a friend to us."  
The ruins certainly held the name, the place was eerie and completely abandoned, other than the bits of grass poking through the cracks in the ground, it was devoid of life.  
"So I've been thinking... What if we're just stuck in hell?" Willow asked as they searched through the rubble for any sign of another person, but all they found were scorched scraps of fabric.  
Wilson laughed "I always thought that hell would be more... Fire and Brimstone." He placed a piece of flint inside his backpack, he looked back at her, "What makes you think that... Is it Maxwell?"  
She laughed "No, although I wouldn't defend him if someone called him the devil." Sighing happily, she continued walking through the ruins, eventually entering what appeared to be an old temple, "Your picture of hell doesn't sound so bad."  
With a fake gasp and a cheeky smile, he followed her inside and replied "Miss Willow, I had no idea you liked brimstone!"  
She gave him a playful shove, unfortunately for Wilson, he wasn't watching were he put his feet, when he stumbled backwards he tripped over a root he could have sworn wasn't there a minute before, in his panic, he twisted around and landed almost face first on the marble floor, Willow gasped.  
"Sorry Wilson, I didn't mean for that to happen." He smiled, he didn't blame her, she was his best (and, sadly, almost only) friend.  
"It's alright, I'm very Eco friendly... I plant faces all the time!" He said, looking back at her as best he could, but he saw something out of the corner of his eye, in the bottom of a pile of leaves, something sparkled.  
Narrowing his eyes, he reached out to it, and pulled out a small, white sphere.  
Willow's pale eyes widened, "What is that?" She whispered, reaching out for it, he handed it over to her, she held it up to the sunlight that streamed down from a hole in the ceiling, but the center still looked murky.  
Suddenly, the room seemed chilling, despite winter being still quite a while away, it became dark as the night.  
"Say, pal... Quite the object you've got there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing for these two just pretty much writes itself. And yes, a story for how the other characters are found will all fall into place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a conversation with Maxwell, a bit of light is shed on the nature of the mysterious artifact, and it leaves Wilson and Willow with a choice: leave the gem safely behind, or keep it at an unknown cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry about the fact that this chapter is short, I hope you guys like it though, and look on the bright side, next chapter, we get to look at the camp!

Chapter 2: An Interesting Find

"What do you want, Maxwell?" Willow growled, but he just chuckled, it only made her want to punch him in the face more than usual.

"Come on now, aren't my intentions always in good nature?" He asked smugly, the air around them felt dead.

"No." Wilson answered, glaring, "They're not."  
The glow of the gem dimmed, as if it were frightend, Willow hid it behind her back, but Maxwell had seen.

"All I would like is a simple little deal, after all, that little jewel will only weigh you down, and so close to winter too..." He conjured up a small, closed up flower, "but it does have power, it can give life..." The flower bloomed, "or destroy it."

The flower withered and crumbled to dust before disappearing, he created one more, a tiny ball of light floated into it, the center of the petals turned from black to grey. "But more importantly... It can store life and unhinge it from time."

Now Wilson was furious, and not just because the tiny sphere had just defied the laws of nature, but at the thought of Maxwell's cruelty towards people extending to the point of trapping their soul in an orb for all eternity, for all Wilson knew, the victim could have been completely innocent, or worse, a child, "You stored someone inside of it, didn't you!" He shouted, Willow put her hand on his shoulder.

"So what is this 'deal' exactly?" She asked, now she knew why the gem was murky inside, someone was trapped in it, it felt cold, she held it close.

"Miss Willow, what are you-" Maxwell cut him off before he could finish the sentence.

"I may not be the creator of the jewel, but I know what lies within, she was one of the Ancients, born long before our time... Her kind are the ones that first created the Clockwork Monsters, I am simply sparering you from the dangers of having such a creature around." Maxwell explained.

"In that case," said Wilson, "no deal."

Maxwell laughed, "I had a feeling you'd say that, but no matter, I will enjoy the new puppet... That is, if you can spare the blood for her."

And just as quickly as he had come, he melted back into the shadows, and light filtered into the dim room once again.

Wilson stared at the sphere, "So..." He started, "do you think we'll regret this?"

"Not for one minute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, super sorry that this is so short, but as always, leave a comment if you liked it, and have a great day!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy is tending to Webber's injury, and both of them start to reflect on things, both current and the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of filler... I don't like it, nor am I proud.  
> In other things, I started school again! So updates might be slower, leave a comment if you liked it! Have a great day!

Chapter 3: Preparations

"We don't like that!" Webber hissed, his spider legs flexing rapidly as Wendy wrapped the honey-covered bandages around his human leg that had been bitten.

Wendy sighed, "Stop squirming, it's for your own good." She muttered, "You went back to fight Hounds, this is your fault."

The boy growled, "You summoned Abby and started seeing things!... We just wanted to help." It seemed that out of the entire group, Wendy was the one who was least bothered whenever Webber used 'we' to gesture to himself.

"Chester! Come here, boy!" She called for the fluffy chest-monster, who was relaxing beside Wilson's tent, he ran over to her, barking happily, when he sat beside her, opened up his mouth, revealing various things, she placed the wooden jar of honey inside his mouth, and he closed up, it was odd, he didn't eat, only stored things, each time he did when someone took things out, there was no saliva on anything.

Webber looked around the the camp, he liked this camp better than the summer camp, this one was his favorite because of the homey feel of it, all of the tents were in a semicircle at the north, there was a fire pit in the very center, with six crock pots placed around it, to the west was the food storage, it was also were Snow, an albino Chester who was chilly on the inside and stored only food, he worked just like an ice box; to the east was the supplies storage, and the machines, at the moment, they were the owners of a Science Machine and an Alchemy Engine.

The south side was the only part of the camp he didn't like: the weapons storage, spears, axes, fire staffs, ice staffs, darts, blow tubes... if it it could kill, it was put there.

Their camp was, for the most part, quite neat, although it did have the occasional mess, such as last night, when everyone was trying to evade the rain, he had his umbrella, but not everyone had one, Willow had tried to hide in the fire pit, she had tried desperately to get dry, eventually Wilson dragged her to her tent, saying something about her being lucky if she didn't catch a cold.

"Hey, kids, you wanna pick some berries and sticks?" Woodie asked "All of our farms are ready now, eh?"

That both nodded "Watch out for Gobblers too, they're crafty, always... Up to something." He added, Wendy would never understand why he was so hateful towards the cowardly creatures, (not counting the Tallbirds, she got that perfectly) but not of the actually dangerous creatures, such as the tentacles.

She and Wolfgang had learned that lesson well when they put their camp next to a swamp, Wolfgang had been her 'survival buddy' as he put it, other than Abigail, he had been her original partner, up until she found Wilson and Willow, they hadn't been too badly off, but the food supply was quite low.

All it took was a fishing trip to find the young man and woman, who immediately started to worry about her, she didn't know if it was because she was twelve, or because of the lifeless tone she spoke in... Then again, might have been Abigail floating ominously above her that made them panic.

She grabbed a pouch of seeds from a chest, they were starting to get a little stale, it was time to plant them and tend to the berries.

'If were lucky enough,' she thought hopefully, 'we might just have turkey dinner tonight.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like that the characters are meeting in order, it was originally going to be just Wolfgang, but he was originally the fourth unlock, then it was Wendy, but then they wouldn't be in order in accordance with now, and my brain was having none of that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of Rebirth, the journey back to camp reveals some inner fears, and Wendy is starting to get the feeling that something isn't quite right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back at school, so updates will come a little slower, sorry everyone, and to top it off, my phone is having storage issues, fun...

Chapter 4: Mystery of Rebirth- part 1

Wilson was nervous. Well, actually, nervous is an understatement, he was actually quite fearful, after all, he had no clue of how to bring somebody back to life... Well, technically, there were Meat Effigy's, Life-giving amulet's and Touch stone's... But those only worked for someone who had been alive, and then died.

He was never an expert on after-life, he never really cared to believe in it, but he believed that this poor girl was stuck in a form of purgatory, it was quite different, this would be a full on Rebirth, but the question still remained... Did she actually die?

"What do you think it will take to bring her back?" Asked Willow, smiling "Maybe a special kind of fire, like the one we have in the summer camp." She suggested, Wilson nodded, he was starting to get hungry, but he knew that the camp wasn't too much farther.

"It could be anything really, but I do have a theory, it may sound a little crazy... It may be possible to bring her out using extreme elements." Wilson replied, taking note of the lack of clouds, he was thankful, the last time it rained had been a downpour, it had drenched everything, making all of their things slip out of their grip, they were forced to retire to their tents early, the meat on the drying racks were a disaster all their own... And the Chesters took hours to dry.

Speaking of the chest monster, he came running to see them, he was barking like crazy, a few seasons ago, Chester was a little shy, and would only follow someone if they carried the Eye-bone, but now he ran up to everyone.

But the albino... Was another story, Snow had been with Wes originally, like his owner, Snow was quiet, mostly stayed around camp, and would only come if someone held his Eye-bone, or if Wigfrid called him.

"Good boy, Chester! We're happy to see you too." He said, Chester barked happily and ran small circles around the two, weaving around their legs until he bumped into Willow, making her trip, the moment she did, he barked and started trying to lick her face, he really liked doing that.

"Stop it, that's gross!" She squealed as Chester continued to play, when Wilson had first found her, he had already found Chester, (though in reality, Chester found him) the fluffy chest-monster had taken an immediate liking to her, and while she liked him too, she did not enjoy getting licked in the face by the equivalent of an overly energetic puppy.

"NO RELEVANT EVENTS HAVE OCCURRED SINCE YOUR ABSENCE." WX-78 beeped as they walked to the center of the camp, Wilson walked over to Snow, grabbing some watermelon and fish.

"Would you like any?" He offered, Willow nodded, but she really wasn't paying attention, she had already grabbed some grass from Chester to start making another trap.

"That was the möst fun I've had all day!" Wigfrid's triumphant cheer rang through the place as she and the others brought in assortments of meat, gold, and a brand new Beefalo horn, which Wes held onto proudly.

"No wounds come to mighty hunting Team! Is good day for all!" Wolfgang's booming voice caused Wilson to jump, almost dropping the extra fish that he was trying to cook.

"Did you find any wool?" Asked Willow, she was looking up from where she was kneeling on the ground, her hat had been lost in the old winter camp, they had been thinking of rebuilding there, but it had been in the path of the Deerclops, they had a feeling that it wouldn't be pleased to see them there again.

Well, that and the area was definitely not fit to support the group, especially if there was a new person coming, the resources in the area had been depleted quickly.

"You would be right to say that our trip was successful, we found a plentiful amount of wool." Wickerbottom replied, handing her some.

"Thanks."

Wendy poked her head out of her tent, Abigail following her lead, she saw the little gem Wilson had been studying.

'You should ask what it is, I love a good mystery!' Abigail chirped.

Wendy walked over to where the Gentleman Scientist had been messing around with a few things on his desk, occasionally taking a bite of cooked fish.

"Mister Wilson, what is that?" Wendy asked, pointing at the gems he held delicately, she knew two of them, a fire gem, and an ice gem.

"Well," he said, grinning, "by the end of the week, if we're lucky, you might have a new friend."

Of course, she wanted to say, 'I don't make friends.' But didn't, instead she just nodded, many of the older survivors worried for her mental state, but the Bereaved girl didn't care, she had Abigail back, that mattered to her.

As she and her sister left, Wilson couldn't help but think 'And if we aren't lucky... Abagail won't be alone for long.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't have much to say here, but leave a comment if you like it, and have a great day!


End file.
